REVENGE
|dir = |pro = |genre = Horror |lan = English }}REVENGE is a horror movie. It was the fifth movie in the 4:20am series. Plot SpongeBob is working at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs then asks SpongeBob to see him in his office. SpongeBob assumes Mr. Krabs is gonna give him a pay rise, or a promotion and excitedly walks into his office. Mr. Krabs then says "it’s time I tell you the truth of the Krusty Krab" Mr. Krabs then goes onto say he worked there all for the money and he doesn’t care about the customers or him and Squidward. This drives SpongeBob psycho and he plans for revenge. Mr. Krabs is then getting ready for bed. SpongeBob is shown outside the building with a teddy bear in front of his face. He then tries to enter Mr. Krabs’ house but the door is locked. He gets out a spoon and tries to break down the door Mr. Krabs hears him and looks through his window seeing SpongeBob trying to break down the door. Mr. Krabs then screams and walks into Pearl’s room locking the door. Pearl asks what is going on and Mr. Krabs tells her not to worry. SpongeBob then gets into his house and says "I know you’re in here Krabs" and breaks everything he can find and says "where are you?" Mr. Krabs then explains to Pearl what is going on, a teddy bear then falls from the ceiling and they both look up to see SpongeBob on the ceiling with the spoon in his mouth. They both run through the house. Mr. Krabs then says "good thing we escaped am I right Pearl?" he then realizes Pearl isn’t there and SpongeBob says "you lost her" Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob why he is doing this and SpongeBob says "I thought you respect your employees and your customers but I was wrong, you did it all for the money and now you must pay" Mr. Krabs then explains to SpongeBob what he is doing and SpongeBob just stands still for awhile. At 4:20am, Mr. Krabs then says to SpongeBob "well?" and SpongeBob kills him with the spoon. SpongeBob is then shown sitting on a bench with his teddy and Mr. Krabs’ claws and puts them on the teddy bear. Pearl then finds out her dad, Mr. Krabs is dead. This drives Pearl psycho too and Pearl also tries to find revenge. Pearl is shown outside SpongeBob’s house with a fork, she tries to knock down the door with a fork. SpongeBob hears and tries to hide under the covers, scared. Pearl then walks in the house and says "you killed my daddy!" She gets into SpongeBob’s bedroom and kills SpongeBob. The movie then goes to a montage of Pearl living her teen life acting like nothing ever happened to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob for a few years. When Pearl is an adult Patrick finally decides to seek revenge. Patrick shoots a gun into the sky and then goes into Pearl’s house and shoots her. Pearl’s friends then appear as if from nowhere and shoots Patrick. Flats then appears as if from nowhere and shoots Pearl’s friends. SpongeBob’s teddy bear from the start of the movie then appears and kills Flats with force that is not seen in the movie. The teddy bear then makes a strange look to the camera as the movie ends. Category:2018 Category:2018 Movies Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Horror Category:Horror film Category:Films